Typically, a steering column assembly for a modern automobile is an elongated structure having a substantially mass concentration at the hub or steering wheel end and a pair of outer tube or mask jacket sections adapted for relative telescopic or longitudinal collapse in an energy absorbing mode. To adequately support the column assembly, and more particularly the hub end on the body of the vehicle, the lower end of one of the mast jacket sections is usually anchored to the fire wall or bulkhead portion of the body while the other of the mast jacket sections is attached to reinforcing members behind the instrument panel through releasable fasteners which permit collapse of the column assembly under impact but which rigidly support the hub end of the column assembly during normal operation.
The reinforcing members are steel brackets and struts that extend to the firewall. The reinforcing members are either bolted or welded to the firewall. In the alternative, the reinforcing members extending from the column to structure on the side of the vehicle. The requirement for the reinforcing members limits placement of other items behind and within the instrument panel, for example air ducts and instrument panel air outlets.
It would be desirable to have an assembly for securing the steering wheel to a filled polymeric plastic beam which is part of a composite modular unit.